1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work station apparatus with an electronic mail function for transmitting/receiving data of documents or the like through a network.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An electronic device, typically a work station apparatus, used for document formation and information management in offices, has been known. Some types of electronic devices have the function to electronically transmit information to a user of another work station apparatus in the form of a mail. This function is called an electronic mail. In the work station apparatus, to realize the mailing function, it is common practice that as shown in FIG. 11, two types of icons 52 and 53 on the electronic mail, such as a transmission box and a reception box, are contained in a work screen, which is called a desk top 50. In the figure, reference numerals 51a and 51b designate document icons. The transmission box 52 is for transmitting information on documents or the like. The reception box 53 is for picking up information on documents or the like destined to the user himself, who is handling the work station apparatus.
To transmit information to another user by using the electronic mail function, as shown in FIG. 12 which shows a flowchart, a document A to be transmitted is formed (step 101), and the document icon 51a for the document A is selected to transfer the data of information to the transmission box 52 (step 102). Then, an electronic mail option sheet is opened. The user writes down the address of a destination on the option sheet. If a copy replication is required, he also writes down the name of the destination for copy (step 103), and then he enters a transmitting instruction to the work station apparatus. In response to the instruction, the apparatus executes the processing for data transmission (step 104), whereby the contents of the document are transmitted through the network to another work station apparatus as the destination.
When the work station apparatus, which is handled by the user, receives an electronic mail destined to himself, the reception box 53 visually indicates the arrival of the mail. At this time, if he opens the reception box 53, a list of received mails is presented. Intact mails, or not yet opened mails, are attached with specific tags. With the tags, the user can know which mail is not yet opened. He can see the contents of the received mail after he designates a desired intact mail and opens it.
The electronic mail function is indispensable for exchanging information among work station apparatuses interconnected through a network. Particularly, electronic mails destined not only to individuals but also to groups have been used as useful tools for a groupware on the network.
However, in the work station apparatus with the electronic mail function, every time the user transmits an electronic mail, he must enter the name of a destination and, if required, the name of a destination for copy. Where he frequently communicates with a specific destination by the electronic mail, he must repeat the name entering operation many times. This entering work is troublesome and time-consuming, while being prone to mistakes during the entering operations.
A mail history containing past mails with time and data is prepared in some types of work stations. In the mail history, the necessary items, which are arranged merely time-sequentially, are inconvenient for managing the transmitted mails. For example, when the user desires to check an electronic mail transmitted to a specific destination, he must search the mail of a specific address from among many mails of different addresses. The main search work takes much time, while possibly disadvantaged from a mistake that searches an incorrect or unintended mail.